Just a Little More Madness
by Singer of Water
Summary: Jefferson was happy with his life. He had a wife and a little girl he loved. But then he lost his wife and years later was separated from his daughter thanks to Regina. Now twenty eight years later he's been stuck in a lonely life due to the curse and he comes across a tea shop owned by someone he thought he'd never see again. Jefferson/Alice


**Hello everyone! So lately I've been in this HUGE Alice in Wonderland mood and that mixed with my excitement for Once Upon a Time season 3 premiere I decided to write a story for Jefferson. Honestly, I had the urge to write it, but nothing came to mind when I wanted to write it, but my friend dontstopbelieving123 inspired me and so here it is! But this morning when I woke up to post it, four of my notes on my phone, including the chapter for this story, were gone. But thank god I found them in a folder on my email. Sadly one thing is gone, but we still have this chapter. I really hope you enjoy it! I also want to thank my beta reader for this chapter, Legacy Now. Both writers are amazing and you should go check out their stories! **

Just a Little More Madness

Chapter one

The sun shone through the gray clouds as everyone in Storybrooke walked around the small town and in and out of shops. That seemed to be the main weather there: sunny, but cloudy. Well, the weather for the past two weeks. Most people would groan, wishing for more sun and kids would moan wanting to go play outside or on the beach (well, actually, that never stopped them). But one person in Storybrooke didn't mind. She just walked down the street with a skip in her step and a smile on her face.

And why wouldn't she? She was on her way to go to her new tea shop - well, go buy it. She had been working day in and day out at many jobs trying to save up money for her shop. The year before she had found the perfect sized building that was vacant for many years and she wanted it. But, of course, Mr. Gold owned it. He at least had been reasonable. He had given her a set price and date to get the money to him before he put it back up for sale. But after many months, tiring days, and countless hours, she had the money – with a little left over to boot.

As she walked through town, her blonde curls bounced on her shoulders and her blue eyes were alight with excitement and anticipation of finally starting up her own business. Turning the corner she could see the building with Mr. Gold standing outside, cane in hand, looking like the powerful business man he is.

"Hello, Mr. Gold," the woman greeted with a smile that most people wouldn't even offer to the man.

"Ah, Rose, I wasn't sure if you would show up," Mr. Gold greeted with a wiry smile.

Rose's smile twitched downwards a little, but she quickly brushed his comment off and continued to smile. She had nothing to be mad about. It was Mr. Gold, there was a reason why he was never invited to parties. He was always unpleasant with the town's residents. "Of course I would. I did call you after all."

"That you did," he said with an air of amusement to him. "Do you have the payment for this little business of yours? There are others out there ready and willing to write bigger checks," he stated curtly.

"I have it all right here," she said, handing him an envelope that was fat with the obvious large amount of bills in it. "Everything is accounted for. I counted it three times just to make sure," she said proudly.

The pawn shop owner took the envelope without a word, taking out the money from inside. He thumbed through the bills and looked back up at her with an amused smirk. "It's all here as you said." He took a vintage looking, worn out silver key from his pocket and handed it to her. "Looks like you have a business now." He gave her another amused smirk as she took it with a large smile on her face before walking off. He turned around one last time. "I hope it all works out for you, dearie."

"Thank you," she called back to him before he completely disappeared.

She turned to her shop, giddiness flooding her body as she put the key in the key hole, turning it. Pushing the chipped, white paint door, it creaking and dust raining down on her as she did, she took her first step into the shop and gazed at it admiringly. The walls had peeling, faded floral wall paper, the bare floor wasn't so bare with its thick layer of dust covering it, and a muggy smell filled the air. The ceiling looked like it would cave in at any moment and there were holes in the walls as well with the sun shining spots of light here and there. But that would all be fixed once she started buying the necessary paints, wood, and furniture she needed. Right now she was glad that she had it at long last.

Making her way around the shop, her shoes leaving footprints in the dust, she mentally mapped out where everything would be placed. Like the kitchen, the tables for the customers to sit at, the shelves where she would keep tea pots and tea cups to sell, shelves for the pastries and teas she would make, and the counter where the register would go.

It was all too surreal for her. She had dreamt of owning her own tea shop for so long that right now felt like a dream to her.

"Tea Time will be opened before you know it, Rose," she said to herself as she stared once more at the empty shop before her. The largest smile graced her face as images of a bustling shop came to mind.

Pulling out a notepad from her purse she began to make her list of items to fix up the shop. It was the start of a maddening experience.

ooOOoo

Tea Time. It was probably the only time Alice enjoyed being "a lady" as her mother has been striving for her to be. It was a time where she could sit peacefully in her family's garden with a tea cup in hand that was filled to the brim with steaming tea. It was her time to imagine whatever she wanted to imagine and not be criticized by her mother about her "nonsense" thoughts. It was her chance to be in her own world. However, she would get caught day dreaming when her mother was with her. Like today.

"Alice? Alice!"

Alice looked up to see her mother staring at her with an exasperated expression. She returned it with an apologetic face. "Sorry, Mother. What were you saying?"

"Honestly, Alice, you need to stop day dreaming. A lady should be attentive to her surroundings when she is in a company," her mother reprimanded. "I was saying that we need to get you a new dress for the Declan's party in two days. You need to look your best for Nicholas."

Alice sighed. "Mother, I've already told you, I don't want to marry Nicholas." She placed her tea cup down on its saucer. "I don't even love him."

"Alice, you haven't accepted any of your suitors," her mother said. "We've discussed this, Nicholas comes from a wealthy family, when you two marry we will be able to inherit some of their money. You know well we need the money, especially after your father's passing."

Alice leaned back in her chair as she turned her head away, not wanting to hear another word from her mother. She looked up at the sky watching a flock of birds fly by. Oh how she wished she could be like them. Free from all this stress. Free from the etiquette lessons. Free from this arranged marriage. Free from having to be "ladylike".

"Alice sit up straight. Ladies don't slouch when they sit," her mother scolded.

Speaking of being ladylike.

"Why do I have to be ladylike all the time?" Alice queried. "Who decides what ladylike is? What if it was ladylike to wear a chicken on your head and shoes on your hands, would you do it?"

"Honestly, Alice." Her mother shook her head as she placed her own tea down. "You will one day learn what it is to be a lady and stop day dreaming all your nonsense. You will thank me for it."

Alice looked away again, her face falling. She couldn't bear the thought of having to be proper and ladylike all the time and never having fun. Sure she was ladylike and proper when she was young, but that was it, she was young! She didn't know what it would entail for her future. She didn't know it would lead to tenuous lessons on manners and dances and other etiquette. And she certainly didn't know it would mean having to marry someone she barely knew. She looked down at her lap, her hands fiddling with the soft, pale blue fabric of her dress. Her favorite color.

Her thoughts were disrupted when the gardener walked up to them. His middle aged face was covered in a mix of sweat and top soil; his trousers had green and brown smudges and stains from having to kneel on the ground. In his hand was a small trowel that, like his hands that had dirt all over them and imbedded in his finger nails, was covered in soil. Truly he was covered in dirt, but Alice thought that meant he took his job seriously and with pride.

He nodded his head at the two women in greeting. "The rose bushes are done ma'am," he declared. "I also took the liberty of getting rid of the weeds in your garden."

Alice's mother looked around their small garden that was behind their brown wooden house. Her mother's brow furrowed as she looked at the new rose bushes off to the far left of the garden. She stood up and walked over to them. The bushes were full and had vibrant green leaves and delicate white roses. She turned back around to face the gardener.

"I had asked for red roses. These are white," she said, her face showing no anger, but calmness.

_Just like how a lady should act._ Alice mocked as she watched the gardener's face turn to panic.

"I am so sorry ma'am," he said, his eyes widening. "I'll get rid of them right away." He moved towards the bushes, ready to fix his mistake, only to have Alice's mother hold up her hand.

"It is alright. No need for that. They are lovely either way. Thank you," her mother said, giving a small gracious smile.

That was what Alice liked about her mother. She never got mad, only over something of more importance, never something trivial such as the wrong colored roses for the garden. Her mother was strict, one of the strictest women she has ever seen and one not to be trifled with, but she is also a logical and sensible woman.

She watched as the gardener apologized a few more times before making his leave. She took a sip from her tea as her mother sat down.

"I know I had asked for red roses," she began. "I guess we will have to make due with white."

"We could always paint them red," Alice offered.

"Alice, please, enough with your nonsense!" her mother sad, her voice raising just a tad. "You need to stop your day dreaming. You will be married soon and will have to behave and act like a lady and a wife." Her mother stood up, taking her tea cup with her. "Honestly, painting the roses red. What utter nonsense."

Alice watched her mother leave and walk into their home through the mahogany door and into the kitchen. She placed her tea cup back down and sighed. Leaning her cheek on her hand, she looked back up at the sky. A cloud rolled by and a light breeze blew through her hair, ruffling her blonde curls.

"Oh how I wish I could get out of here and leave this all behind."

**I am honestly excited for this story. I just hope I can come up with the chapters as easily as this one. I hope you enjoy it and I'd love to hear from you! Let me know what you think and leave a review!**


End file.
